darling don't say goodbye: ii
by falling winter roses
Summary: oh you were heroes we will remember you :: freeverse tribute to those main characters we all loved who died in percy jackson and the olympians and heroes of olympus. no not including trials of apollo or futer books :: part two of darling don't say goodbye freeverse collection
1. nico-bianca

**Short beginning of the story AN, so the top bold is the person who is speaking and then after the dash the person who died.**

* * *

 _ **(nico - bianca)**_

oh why can't i get over it

why does it seem so

 _easy_

but it's just so impossible

and i'm giving

e

v

e

r

y

t

h

i

n

g

to bring you back

because oh i

 _want you back._

why were you a hero

why did you die

why did you save them

i don't seem to

u

n

d

e

r

s

t

a

n

d

thoughts muddled with grief and i am

waiting watching wondering

seeing hoping trying

and crying

for you

because oh i miss you

b

i

a

n

c

a

.


	2. percy-zoe

_**(percy - zoe)**_

oh this terrible

 _g-u-i-l-t_

is killing me

i

n

s

i

d

e

maybe i didn't really

#k#n#o#w#

 _you_

but i know you didn't deserve to

d

i

e

hercules was wrong

you were brave

you were a friend

and failing to

p

r

o

t

e

c

t

my friends hurts mosts

because oh maybe loyalty is a

 _fatal flaw_

since i'm dying when i

f

a

i

l

.


	3. all those who died in labyrinth of lies

(to all those who died in the labyrinth of lies)

oh they

m-o-u-r-n

you tonight

all those who

died

in the labyrinth of

l

i

e

s

oh we honor you now

we burn your

s*h*r*o*u*d

[oh darling

we cry

we mourn

we burn

we die

we don't want to

say goodbye

we remember you

deep inside]

remember you are all

h

e

r

o

e

s

that died far too young

we mourn you but there's

nothing

we can do to bring you back

but oh honey

we're demigods, aren't we?

to die young is our very

d

e

s

t

i

n

y

.


	4. silena-charles

_**(silena-charles)**_

staring out at the ocean

that's where you died, right?

oh i

m

i

s

s

you

you knew i wasn't just some

 _pretty girl_

no

maybe i should

 _h-a-t-e_

him for not

s

a

v

i

n

g

you but i just can't

and standing here i can't do anything but

r*e*m*e*m*b*e*r

but oh i swear

 _you shall be_

a

v

e

n

g

e

d

.


	5. clarisse-silena

_**(clarisse-silena)**_

 _a-n-g-e-r_

at you

at him

it's fury exploding

i

n

s

i

d

e

of me

oh darling you were the

 _only one_

who saw me through the

f*a*c*a*d*e

my vision turns red and the

 _heartbreak_

makes it's way out

with this wave of

d

e

a

t

h

cause oh that's what happens

when the daughter of ares

loses her only true

f

r

i

e

n

d

.


	6. lacy-ethan

_**(lacy-ethan)**_

you know i really

 _l-o-v-e-d_

you ethan

who cares what all the others said

about you

 _[traitor murderer_

 _lawless coward_

 _who cares_

 _i know the truth_

 _about you]_

you're not

e

v

i

l

sweetie you just made the

c*h*o*i*c*e

you had to make

heartbroken sobs

your body falls

and i'm

s

c

r

e

a

m

i

n

g

at the sky

because i didn't want to let go

of something i'd

n-e-v-e-r

had

oh darling

go to elysium

cause in that ending moment

 _you were the_

h

e

r

o

.

* * *

 **A/N: did that from lacy because of WiseGirlGeek's amazing fanon ship lacyxethan. hope you liked that my wonderful friend :) go check out her stories they're amazing**


	7. thalia-luke

_**(thalia-luke)**_

oh darling do you

r*e*m*e*m*b*e*r

that first time we met

seems so

l

o

n

g

ago now doesn't it

such a long period in which

we could've started

started us, darling

but oh now it's too late

 _[that heartbreak_

 _when you love dies_

 _before you can_

 _truly love_

 _oh yes sweetie_

 _that's the worst of all]_

and all my

h

o

p

e

s

are swept away by this

 _wind of sorrow_

because i loved you

even though you

 _betrayed me_

i couldn't stop

oh you weren't the traitor in the very

 _e-n-d_

you were the

 _h-e-r-o_

love is cruel honey and so is

f

a

t

e

.


	8. to all those dead in their stead

_**(to all those dead in their stead)**_

oh honey didn't i

 _say_

we were

d

e

s

t

i

n

e

d

to die oh so very young

 _[oh we die_

 _and we cry_

 _since we never learn to_

 _say goodbye_

 _we're only_

 _half god_

 _darling we're human too]_

you were all so very

 _b-r-a-v-e_

cause you battled

and you

 _died_

but oh no you didn't

c

r

y

can't bring myself to say

g*o*o*d*b*y*e

to these burning

s

h

r

o

u

d

s

.


	9. percy-bob

_**(percy-bob)**_

oh you know when there's that

 _g-u-i-l-t_

inside you

cause no you didn't

d

e

s

e

r

v

e

to die

you were so brave

and i feel so

 _terribly guilty_

because it was us that you

s

a

v

e

d

and no i never ever

came just for a little

v*i*s*i*t

you saved me and for that i owe you so much

no iapetus you didn't deserve this

terrible _terrible_ **terribly**

d

e

a

t

h

.


	10. your chivalry we remember

_**(your chivalry we remember)**_

oh not again darling

don't think i can

 _s-t-a-n-d_

another wave of so many

l

o

s

s

e

s

oh they are all mourning

again

 _[ha think the gods_

 _have a joke_

 _third time_

 _this century_

 _isn't it_

 _oh it's not funny_

 _i say]_

for their own

lost in the battle

again

like oh you survived the last two

well know ha you're

d

e

a

d

sobbing is the only thing

we hear now

in this place

with so many dead

s

o

u

l

s

.


	11. jason-leo

_**(jason-leo)**_

maybe all those supposed

 _m-e-m-o-r-i-e-s_

were fake

all those supposed good

t

i

m

e

s

us three had

but oh you were my

 _best friend_

and doesn't it hurt so much

when you've just

l*o*s*t

the boy who you may have

pretended to be annoyed with

but hey we did

l

o

v

e

you after all

you were one of our own

and now you're gone

and it just burns

this new burning

w

o

u

n

d

.


End file.
